Over the meadows lies a shadow
by luisa.vang
Summary: Inspired by the newest trailer of now Final Fantasy 15 - There are flashbacks inside his head after the war is finally won. He bought it with the highest price. Now the memories are all that is left from her. Because everything else fade away


**Over the meadows lies a shadow**

He stands at the open window and breathes in the heavy air while he is listening to the sounds of the ringing bells. They ring with the same melody like they did it on that day, but now they seem to be the expression of all worlds' grief. Maybe not for everyone but for him.

He closes his eyes to remember when they first met.

This memory is an old one, nearly ten years. Maybe eleven years. He is not sure about the exact day.

Not now when his heart is teared apart once again.

In his mind the same melody is played like today but on that day it was played to bring hope for the people.

Hope for a never-ending peace.

He went to the temple in Tenebrae with his parents that day.

They had been invited to an important meeting. After they arrived he asked them for the reason they took him with them but they were gone when he looked up.

And so he stepped outside, knowing his parents were in conversations that he would not understand at all. The wheater was misty like it is now and clouds hang on the afternoon sky.

His sharp blue eyes looked around him until his gaze stood still.

"You are alone here, too?", asked a soft, melodic voice suddenly behind him and broke the silence.

A little suspicious he turned around and stared in violet eyes.

Her finely face war surrounded by the golden curls of her hair. She seemed a little bit younger than him, wore a ruffled white dress and on her lips was a warm and friendly smile but her eyes were open wide like he had surprised her with something or anything.

He struggled for words like he would do it years later when he met her at the peace-conference in Solheim.

"Um...yes.", he said after a long time of silence. He felt so stupid and he did not even know why.

Her sparkling eyes reminded him of some stars. They were just so luminous.

And she looked at him once again in a careful, shy way. She seemed...worried.

Her smile did not fade away.

"Let me show you something...", she said and laughed quietly. Before he could repeat anything or do anything against it, she grabbed his right hand and pulled him in another direction.

He did not fight her grip or tried to stop her in any way, but followed her through the misty meadows.

She went along with him and then...

The memory vanishes and he is not able to get it back.

Reminiscence beats him like a strike of thunder - When he was the one, the one to find her on the balcony of the conference-building.

It was a starry night and the moon gleamed in a gentle, but frigid light.

She wore a white outfit and that reminded him at something because in some way he had forgotten her then. She had grown up like he did but her outside appearance changed only a little, she had the same golden hair, and there was a light surrounding her...  
She stared into the dark night sky like she searched for something. She was so bright.

He was simply paralyzed. It was this moment in which all his memories became clear once again.

But he just was not able to remember her name and so he was glad that she stood with her back to him.

A moment later she turned around, like she knew that he was there and with the smile on her lips she took his breath away.

Now he remembers their little conversation. It was about the gift they both received from the goddess of death.

She was polite and hopeful and optimistic person.

They shared this connection to the goddess but she was the opposite of him.

On the one hand he was sure that it would not be good for him to be that kind of close to her.

But on the other hand he felt that he had begun to crave her.

Even now he does. The darkness craves the light like the light craves the darkness.

She turned around and he had to stop himself from calling her back. In that moment he knew that he has fallen for her. And now...now he knows she felt exactly the same. It meant everything, but he is incomplete now, without her.

Again he is without her, without her light, without her hope.

The darkness rose again and it is so deep and so hopeless that he feels ill.

And the knowledge she is gone forever makes him lose all this will of live.

Then there is the fact he can't die and follow her so easily. He cannot be that selfish.

Sometimes when the bells ring in that melody to remind the world of her, he is angry with her of what she has done. But this is never for long.  
She did it to save him but cursed him with endless darkness instead.

These flashing memories cut him. They are like nightmares.

Her beloved voice whispers her finally last words. These three words. He believed her with all his heart but...

He was too slow to stop her from what she does next.

This awful sound when his sword piercing her chest.

The puddle of blood. It was hers.

Their faces were so close to each other that he could feel her fast breaths on his skin. He wished to be so close to her but not in this way!

She seemed relieved. Like he would have set her free. But he did not.

He killed her. This was the truth.

In that moment when she was dying in his arms, he died with her.

She took his heart and soul with her to the entire land and into the light.

There was nothing left. He never touched his sword ever again.

There were no reasons left to keep on going for him.

No one could help him out of this darkness because he had finally become it.

He turned into the darkness. He was it.

They would force him to go on if he stays here. So he has to leave.

Nothing is like yesterday - his whole life was now vanity. Just vanity.

And every day became more worse for him.

He is not comforted by his memories. They let him suffer. Each of them. They seem so damn real.

Her bright smile.

Her sparkling eyes.

The warmth of her when she embraced him.

Her melodic voice.

This kiss.

Everything gave him so much hope. She was the hope. So bright...

Sometimes he thinks that she was too good for him.

Sometimes he believes that he tainted her with his darkness.

But there is no light without darkness, right?

So he cannot be without her. He cannot bear this burden. His guilt kills the rest of his broken soul.

So he went to that place.

That street. The lamps gleam in a cold light like they want to mock him.

He remembers her golden rune. The purple light. Her rapier.

The sad look in her violet eyes. The violet turned into gold.

This fight. HIs blue rune and his ever growing power of that crystal.

There is this melody inside his head. All the time.

He closes his eyes and concentrates his power.

She wanted peace. That was all she wished for. This was all she foght for.

That was all she died for.

Peace.

He will make her dreams come true. He has to.

There is no peace while the crystal exists. He bears it.

His life and the existence of that stone are bound on each other.

He will destroy it.

He will follow her.

Because than there will be peace.

Because no one will ever be able to separate them there.

There is no darkness without light.

No light without darkness.

He closes his eyes, finally, and smiles one last time.


End file.
